


Титановый сплав

by Kette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, I'll never write this, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь могли быть мои тексты, но их здесь нет. Вам показалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Иногда Бертольд думал — нужно сказать Райнеру, что он все знает.  
Эти взгляды. Долгий, тоскливый — в глаза, когда Эрен за обедом вновь седлал своего любимого конька «убить всех титанов»; короткий, обжигающий — после тренировки, когда Бертольд, по пояс голый, обливался колодезной водой.  
Эти улыбки. Широкая и открытая — после дурацких шуток Жана или Конни; неловкая, как будто извиняющаяся — в ответ на его предостерегающий взгляд.  
Эти прикосновения. Точнее, их отсутствие — и это Райнер, который, кажется, расцеловал бы любого из сто четвертого, представься только такая возможность.  
Настойчивые, несмешные шутки про Анни тоже вызывали недоумение.  
Иногда Бертольд думал — Райнер сам не понимает, в чем дело.


	2. Chapter 2

— Можешь меня поцеловать, — сказал Бертольд. — Если это поможет.  
Райнер замер.  
— Не поможет, — помолчав, сказал он.  
«Не могу», — услышал Бертольд.  
Но Райнер все же придвинулся ближе, скользнул большим пальцем по щеке. Прерывисто вздохнул.  
Бертольд не понимал: что сложного в том, чтобы преодолеть два-три дюйма воздуха?   
С другой стороны, что особенного в том, чтобы обмениваться слюной, он тоже не очень понимал.  
— Ломаешься, как стена Мария, — тихо сказал он.  
Снова и снова, будто заклинило, Райнер гладил его лицо.   
— Я не знаю. Я хочу, очень хочу, безумно. Только такое чувство, как заноза в мозгу — так нельзя, неправильно это. Да и не нужно.  
Он обнял горячими ладонями его шею и на мгновение прикоснулся лбом ко лбу; затем вдруг отпрянул, обошел со спины и прижался, шумно выдыхая в затылок. Бертольд не чувствовал, но знал, что он очень возбужден.  
Ворот рубахи потянуло вниз, а в следующее мгновение загривок обожгли язык и сухие губы. Постепенно понимая, что происходит, Бертольд все больше и больше распахивал глаза.  
— Не надо, — пробормотал он, — перестань.  
Кажется, Райнер не слышал.


	3. Chapter 3

— Сара. Я думал, мы решили этот вопрос еще год назад.  
Бертольд заворочался на постели, тщетно пытаясь завернуться в одеяло — понять, что оно лежало поперек, спросонья было практически невозможно.  
— Только детская психика и в состоянии адаптироваться к такому. Ни ты, ни я просто не сохранили бы рассудок — наше сознание, наш организм сформировались пару десятков лет назад. Они — другое дело, они привыкли изменяться. Привыкли учиться новому.  
— Их отправят убивать. Своих ровесников, точно таких же детей. Я не говорю, что это неправильно, но… ты не можешь спорить, что это тяжело.  
— Бертл рассказал, что Райнер вчера раздавил жука. Просто так, потому что он может. Они уже убивают, Сара.  
— К тому, что их ждет, нельзя подготовиться заранее.  
Жук был большой, черный и совсем не страшный. Он сосредоточенно шевелил жвалами и полз по предплечью Бертольда, едва заметно царапая кожу, а потом вдруг взлетел и чуть не угодил ему в глаз. Райнер оказался быстрее — ударил так сильно, что не только отправил жука прямиком в дерево, у которого они сидели, но и прихлопнул, не сумев остановиться. А потом плакал — украдкой, но Бертольд заметил припухшие красные глаза.  
— Он меня укусил, — зачем-то сказал Бертольд, когда они возвращались к дому. — Уже зажило, но сперва было больно.  
Райнер смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Врешь, — сказал он и шмыгнул носом.  
Бертольд пожал плечами. Без одеяла было зябко.  
Какая разница, врал он или нет, если Райнер после этого успокоился.  
— Они не должны ничего придумывать сами, просто следовать плану. Что может быть проще?  
— Но этот план…  
— Ну, хватит! Его разработкой занимаюсь не я, если тебя это утешает.   
Скрипнули ножки стула, отец прошел совсем рядом, даже слишком близко.  
— Опять он спит черт знает как, — пробурчал он.  
Бертольд почувствовал, что одеяло ползет, увеличивается и наконец-то накрывает его целиком, но так и не открыл глаза.


End file.
